


From Now On

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anal, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Dominance kink, Fingering, Fluff, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Marking, Oral, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming, cum-feeding, filthy kisses, handjobs, mild bondage, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Harry are two newlyweds who simply can't get enough of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hardyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardyness/gifts).



> Commissioned by Hardyness! Thank you and happy birthday to you~
> 
> I'm still open for commissions! You can read about it here: http://rightonthelimit.livejournal.com/79662.html or you can just send me an email at rightonthelimitcommissions@hotmail.com.

**A/N:** Commissioned by Hardyness! Thank you and happy birthday to you~ 

****Please do not repost, recreate or translate.** **

**Summary:** Tom and Harry are two newlyweds who simply can't get enough of each other.

**From Now On**

Chapter 1

**One**

_'Dreamed last night about a time and place where from our troubles we had escaped_  
I held your hand then I felt complete as you turned and said to me   
From now on, from now on we'll be  
You and me, we will be'

* * *

‘ _We’d be one of those couples no one else would just_ get _, but it’d be okay. We’d be so caught up in one another that we wouldn’t even care.’_

_-Tom Riddle, Counting Bodies Like Sheep_

* * *

The fact that happiness is a state of mind rather than an achievement should be something everybody knew. It's a slow process that one should just allow to  _happen,_ because if you can't let it take you over completely and fill you up to the brim, then perhaps you're not even ready to be happy in the first place. It's a strong emotion that means having a lust for life, an open mind and a sated heart – it is being confident that everything will be okay.

And at this very moment, Harry Potter couldn't be happier.

From the moment he woke up all the way until he went to bed, lately all he did was walk around with a stupid grin on his face and an extra bounce in his step. Life was sweet and being married was even sweeter so far. Knowing you found the one you can spend the rest of your life with is like coming home and taking a hot bath after having stood in the rain for hours waiting for a bus that eventually never showed up. After years of utter  _shit_ Harry was finally happy and finally knew where he belonged.

It was right here, at his lover's side.

'Good morning, mister Riddle,' Harry whispered as he draped his own body over the length of his husband's back, his hands rubbing over warm biceps and his lips curled in a soft smile. He had just woken up but he was in a wonderful mood already and judging from the way Tom hummed, it hadn't been long since Tom had woken up as well.

They've been married for exactly eleven days now, and Harry wondered if he'd ever stop counting the days. Probably not.

Of course a wedding was different for two men, but that didn't mean that Harry hadn't been looking forward to it since the moment Tom had proposed. Arranging a wedding was surprisingly stressful because there was so much to do (and who even knew there were  _that_ many cake flavors and toppings and pipings?) but it had all been worth it. As cheesy as it sounded it had been the happiest day of his life, but that didn't mean the ten days that had followed weren't close runner ups.

Tom's body was lax in the lush sheets, his handsome head resting on a pillow filled with feathers. He was the epitome of relaxation with not a care in the world. The soft glow of the day's first rays of sunlight snuck through the cream colored curtains, which moved whenever a soft summer breeze would blow through their open window. If Harry would allow his imagination to run wild he could still hear the sound of the ocean outside, remember the waves crashing upon one another in a way that was oddly serene and in balance. They had just gotten back home from their honeymoon but they still had a few days left before they'd have to go back to work and school.

Harry had never dared to imagine things could be this amazing, or this peaceful at that. Both Tom's and Harry's pasts have not been easy ones and to be able to finally live a life like this together... It was more than Harry had ever dared to dream of. Secretly, Harry still expected he would wake up some time soon and find himself living in the cupboard underneath the stairs of his aunt and uncle.

'Good morning, mister Riddle,' Tom retorted and he glanced over his tanned shoulder with an amused grin on his face. Tom's skin still had this amazing sunkissed glow to it thanks to last week's visits to the beach  – Harry's skin was still healing from its sunburn but he hadn't been able to care. He'd been too busy staring at the ring on his finger and getting used to his new last name to even give his aching skin a second thought.

It had been his own stupid fault anyway. Tom had told him to wear sunscreen but Harry had been too impatient.

Harry smirked stupidly, feeling like the luckiest guy on earth.

'What are the plans for today?' Harry pushed himself up to sit on his knees and tried to come over less giddy than he was initially feeling, but it was hard to contain all these feelings rushing at him all at once. They just had so much fun last week and Harry's heart was overflowing. Was it even humanly possible to feel like this? Feel this grateful, so fullfilled?  _Complete?_

Tom turned to rest on his stomach and he gazed at Harry with half lidded eyes, his voice still rough with sleep when he spoke.

'I was thinking, we might as well stay inside,' Tom replied. He glanced at Harry's messy hair and reached up, running his hand through it fondly while Harry felt his shoulders slump a bit. Harry didn't want to be greedy but he had hoped they'd be able to go see a movie or have a picknick in the park in the very least. To let a beautiful day like this go to waste... He tried to hide the disappointment in his expression but Tom had probably caught on with it already – his eyes twinkled mischievously and Harry thought that maybe, playing boardgames weren't on Tom's mind after all.

'Why don't you go and take a shower?' Tom purred, leaning on his elbows as his face got close to Harry's, close enough to kiss. The younger male wondered what brought this sudden change in Tom's demeanor. Tom was usually not a morning person... As Tom reached out and brushed his thumb over Harry's bottom lip and looked at him with a hungry look in his eyes, Harry blinked, and  _then_  he could understand that underlying message.

_Oh._

Harry swallowed thickly, glancing at Tom through his lashes. His lover -  _husband,_ fuck, that would still take some getting used to - cocked an eyebrow up as if saying  _'Well?'._

'O-Okay,' Harry whispered because even though Tom had fully taken advantage of their wedding night, being intimate like that still aroused Harry to no end. The promise of pleasure, of intimacy, would never bore Harry... Tom stared Harry in the eye for a long time before his lips quirked up even further in a smile and he pressed a soft kiss against Harry's mouth. It didn't involve any tongue and it was fairly innocent actually but Harry understood that this was nothing compared to what Tom was apparently planning on doing.

It excited Harry.

Whenever they were about to have sex this odd sort of thrill always went down Harry's spine, the thought of doing something naughty making his stomach clench in anticipation. They were married, it was hardly  _naughty_ if they'd have sex but it was the  _way_ they had sex that made all the difference... Harry's loose fingers turned into fists, the sheets balled up in between them and Tom's hand found Harry's hair once more. He pulled Harry closer and this time his tongue did attempt to sneak into Harry's mouth but Harry jerked away before he had the chance.

Tom huffed and Harry coughed awkwardly and looked away.

'I haven't brushed my teeth yet,' he lamely stated though that was only part of the reason. Harry wanted to make sure he was clean and didn't smell bad because deep down he still wanted to impress Tom whenever he could. No matter how much Tom wanted Harry, morning breath wasn't cute on anyone.

Tom chuckled.

'Very well,' he stated. Harry pressed a quick kiss on Tom's cheek before he went to take his shower. He tried to keep his head held high, knowing full well Tom's eyes were roaming over his naked backside as he walked away.

* * *

When Harry stepped into the bathroom, he locked the door, closed his eyes and smiled for just a few seconds.

There were tons of reasons for Harry to smile though it wasn't necessary to list them when it should be obvious already. He remembered their wedding vows -  _and I promise to love and protect you forever, until the end of my days -_ and their  _I do's_ , and their overall wedding day and Harry reached out and brushed his fingertips over his lips. He remembered kissing Tom for the very first time, the excitement and the nervous butterflies in his belly and he realized that he had felt the exact same way when they had kissed each other at the altar ten days ago.

They had grown older, but nothing had changed between them. Deep down Harry still felt like a struggling student with a shitty sidejob as a waiter even though he had it financially better now that he had Tom. He still felt ridiculously young even though Harry was 22 now - he still felt like the 18 year old Tom had asked out when Harry had been about to take his order.Their lives had changed but Harry's love for Tom had not. It was still simple, pure and genuine and Harry hoped that it never would change either.

_And then there was their wedding night..._

Biting his bottom lip, not wanting to keep Tom waiting for too long and hearing the shower in the bathroom attached to their guest room run, Harry walked over to the bath tub and started twisting the faucets until he found a pleasant temperature for his bathwater. Harry glanced behind himself to check if there was a bathrobe for him to wear and a towel to dry himself off with and when he deemed everything to be there, Harry climbed into the tub and slowly sank into the water.

Harry released a long, drawn out sigh while he instantly started scrubbing a bar of soap down his chest, over his arms, legs... Anywhere he could reach.

Their wedding night had been more than perfect.

* * *

_'Mister Harry James Riddle,' Tom breathed, leaning down and sucking on a patch of skin near Harry's ear, 'that certainly has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?'_

_They hadn't even bothered to turn the lights on and they had stumbled over their packed suitcases in the hallway, still having a couple of hours to spare before their flight would take off. Their apartment needed cleaning - Harry was a messy person and normally Tom would scold him for that but now he seemed particularly interested in leaving marks all over Harry's neck._

_'Hmm...' Harry sighed. His eyes were rolling shut and his hands were gripping the expensive fabric of Tom's suit. 'This needs to come off.'_

_He'd be lying if he were to say that he wasn't tired. Getting married was an amazing experience but now that all the stress of arranging the wedding was seeping from Harry's bones and the anxious feeling Harry had out of fear Tom would change his mind and would leave Harry in front of the altar was gone too, Harry was exhausted. It was a good thing that they wouldn't have more weddings to arrange after this._

_That didn't mean Harry didn't want Tom, though._

_He had wanted to rip Tom's clothes off the moment he had seen Tom standing there at the altar wearing a suit that complimented his broad shoulders and narrow waist. Throughout the day he had looked deviously handsome and Harry hadn't been able to tear his eyes off his new husband._

_Tom laughed - his lips tasted of the champagne they had drank all day and Harry was a bit tipsy himself. He smiled and let Tom push him down on the bed, body bouncing on it for just a bit while Tom helped Harry out of his shoes. Their movements were feverish and hasty while their minds were clouded with lust and alcohol and Tom pulled Harry up by his red tie and kissed him hungrily. His tongue slipped over Harry's, slick and hot, in a way that made Harry's cock twitch with interest._

_'I hope you weren't planning on sleeping, mister Riddle,' Tom whispered roughly, 'because I have every intention to cosummate this marriage.'_

* * *

They had touched and teased and tasted each other for hours and then they had to rush to get to the airport in time because neither had paid attention to the clock hanging on their wall... Harry still had healing bruises on his hips when they had boarded their airplane, and their flight back home hadn't been any different.

It had been so worth it.

Their sex life never had been truly vanilla - they loved making love to one another, undoubtedly, but mostly their coupling was rough and fast. They were always too influenced by their needs and cravings to touch each other gently and get even close to considering drawing it out... They were too impatient to care for endless foreplay and it all depended on the occasion and place.

Realizing his cock was already half hard, Harry pursed his lips before reaching down and giving himself a few tugs. It didn't take a lot to make his cock fully hard and in spite of feeling utterly  _lewd_  Harry also felt aroused, needy. He could feel his hot flesh throb in his hands and as his thumb dug into his slit he released a soft moan, having half the heart to masturbate so he could draw it out with Tom longer. His orgasms sometimes came ridiculously fast and it truly was an embarrassment.

Harry shivered and pushed himself up. He had been soaking in the tub for over 10 minutes now – that should be enough, right? As Harry dried himself off, he noticed his cock refused to soften and the sight of it made Harry blush. His stomach was in knots already - his younger brother would say that Harry had bugs in his belly, and Harry guessed that he couldn't argue Albus Severus on that. No matter what would happen, it would never go away.

It was all Tom's fault.

Harry brushed his teeth quickly and stared at himself in the mirror, into his own green eyes. He supposed he was attractive alright but he wondered what his face looked like when it was twisted up in pleasure as Tom pounded into him... Or what expression he wore when his mouth was stuffed full with cock... 

The heavy throbbing of his hard manhood between his legs was hard to ignore but Harry tried so anyway as he slid on his bathrobe and stepped out of the bathroom, jumping a bit when Tom was waiting for him right in front of him. Scaring Harry was a habit that Tom never seemed to be able to get rid of and Harry tried his best not to huff when Tom looked at him with an amused expression in his eyes. Instead he focused on all that wonderful skin that was exposed... His husband only had a towel around his waist, stray droplets of water running down his naked chest. His body was not buff but Tom did enjoy going for a run and lifting a few weights occasionally to keep his body healthy and in shape and it showed - his stomach was flat and his collarbones were well defined, and his calves were strong and thick. The sharp V of his hipbones made Harry's mouth run dry.

Whatever Tom had in mind, Harry was bound to enjoy this.

'Now, why did you bother with that?' Tom breathed, his fingers running over the thick material of Harry's bathrobe. _A failed attempt at modesty_ Harry supposed but even as he opened and closed his mouth, he couldn't find words to speak. It surprised him how much he was affected already. His throat was closing up and his fingers were clenching and unclenching by his sides, his balls drawn tight. Tom didnt even have to touch Harry in order to make this big of an effect on him and it frustrated the shorter male beyond measure. Without waiting for an answer, Tom fingers reached out and brushed over Harry's neck, his sped up pulse. He could feel Tom's fingernails grazing his skin and his raven bangs clinging to his scarred forehead. Silly, how he always became hyperaware to the smallest details at times like this.

The scent of Tom's soap and bodyspray invaded Harry's nostrils and Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

'Do you want me to fuck you, Harry?' he asked bluntly instead and Harry gasped, glancing at Tom's chest and then at Tom's face, incapable of replying. Here he was, harder than he should be at this point, yet so very eager to touch and taste and please... The answer to that question should be clear. Harry longed to feel the tip of Tom's fat cock stretch his hole slowly, wanting to be filled as much as possible. The desire to feel Tom pounding into him was blatantly there and Tom knew this. Tom knew Harry like no other.

Incapable of lying, Harry simply silently nodded and then broke eye contact when Tom hummed. Sometimes Harry wished that Tom would just grab him and take him but like a true predator Tom always liked playing with his prey.

'Such a greedy boy,' Tom murmured, 'you're already hard too.' Harry was, there was no point in denying it but Tom was hard as well. Harry could see the length of his thick cock right through the flimsy fabric of their towel and he told himself that they needed to buy thicker and bigger towels.

Tom reached out and started tugging at one end of the bathrobe's sash, slowly undoing the sloppy bow Harry had made, his eyes dilated and greedy as he took in Harry's skin. Harry was pale and really didn't think he was much to look at, in fact, he often felt like he looked like a little boy yet Tom always seemed to think that that was arousing. Harry's body was slim and tiny compared to Tom's, his knees wobbly and his feet small. 

'It's nothing you haven't seen before,' Harry lamely reminded him. A long time ago he would've tried to hide but not now. There was no need to run anymore.

'And it's nothing I will ever grow tired of.' The broad palm of Tom's hand pressed against the center of Harry's chest and Harry was forced to take a step backwards and that movement made his back hit the wall behind himself. His cock twitched – Tom was taking control this time and Harry always had this strange thing for dominant men. There was just something about being able to let go and follow instead of lead... It did things to Harry's body, physically. It was once said that the greatest sexual organ was between our ears and up until meeting Tom Harry hadn't believed in it.

But now he did.

Tom smirked and Harry whimpered without even noticing.

Tom's hand was warm and it slid over Harry's supple skin, over his collarbone underneath the bathrobe. His other hand joined and he slid the bathrobe off Harry's shoulders and through it he forced it to pool on the ground around his ankles, the drag of the fabric not even noticed by Harry. It was hard to stand still like this since being vulnerable was something no one liked after all... But now, Harry wanted Tom to see him. He wanted Tom to see his stiff little nipples, his hard cock, the slight tremor in his lips and thighs. Harry wanted Tom to see what he did to him and he wanted Tom to understand that there was no one else Harry will do this with. There was no one else Harry would ever allow.

Tom regarded Harry for a bit longer, inspecting him like he was a  _prize,_ and then he seemed to decide on something. 

'Get on your knees,' he stated simply, the nature of his statement clear even to someone as naive as Harry. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Tom's hand pressed on Harry's shoulder, making it clear that if Harry wouldn't do it Tom would push him into the right direction. Harry's knees connected with the wooden floorboards with a soft  _thunk_ , the sound somehow so very loud. He kept staring up to Tom and he resisted the need to wrap his hand around his own manhood. Harry hadn't dried himself off well enough in his haste and drops of water ran down Harry's pale skin as well and he felt some of them running down the side of his face like tears.

'You've always looked so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock,' Tom mused as his fingers reached out and brushed over Harry's head, petting him like a dog. Harry blushed – Tom was always so crude with his words and never bothered to sugarcoat anything. Secretly Harry didn't want him to either. 'But I think you should remind me of exactly how good you are.'

There was no way Tom could've forgotten. Harry could spend hours sucking Tom off (' _you filthy cockslut, it's like you were made to do this,'_ Tom would always say and Harry wouldn't have it in him to deny it because a part of him sometimes believed it, too), tasting and teasing him if he were given the chance.

Reaching out with trembling fingers, Harry tugged off Tom's towel and he released a shaky breath when he faced Tom's cock. He was already leaking precome, hard and ready for Harry to touch with its thick veins running over it.

_And aching for Harry to suck._

The fact that Harry was by now experienced on this field didn't take away that Tom's cock was big however and it caught Harry by surprise every time. The first time Tom had fucked Harry's mouth Harry had constantly gagged, the tears rolling down his cheeks making the boy look like an abused whore. It was a look on Harry which Tom adored.

'Go on, show me what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours,' Tom purred in a soft encouragement and it effectively snapped Harry out of his musings. If only Tom knew how Harry thought of this... He'd use it against Harry without a doubt. Blushing heatedly, Harry kissed Tom’s hipbone and sighed before trailing kisses down. The soft drag of his lips made a shiver go through Tom's body and Harry smirked at that. Tom wasn't the only one who knew how to seduce.

When he finally reached the base of Tom’s cock, the man hummed in satisfaction and Harry could practically feel his eyes boring into his skull. Tom would watch him like a hawk now. He always had loved a good show.

Who was Harry to deny him of that?

As he reached Tom's cock Harry stuck out his tongue and licked him from base to tip, his eyes rolling shut as the taste of Tom invaded his tastebuds. The fact that Tom had just showered took away most of it, but somewhere there still was that unique smell that was Tom, something that would never rub off. His small hand came to wrap around the thick girth and his index finger and thumb didn't even meet by at least half an inch, slow movements of his wrist combined by his lips sucking at the tip making Tom groan. 

‘Take it all in,’ his lover breathed impatiently and Harry’s arousal twitched again. He ignored it, however – he knew that his pleasure would follow. Tom was many things but a greedy lover, he was not. 

Quite the opposite.

Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Tom's hipbone just lightly, glancing up through his lashes as Tom ran a hand through his hair again. Tom loosely gripped his cock and the tip dragged over Harry's throat and Harry could feel a wet trail of precome lingering on his clean skin, the feeling of it so dirty but welcome. Lowering his eyes, Harry opened his mouth again and Tom hummed as he rubbed the tip of his cock over Harry's lips,  _purring_ when Harry's tongue reached out to give him another lick.

'Harry,' Tom growled impatiently and Harry resisted the need to smile while his hand reached up to join Tom's hand around his cock once more, stroking him more firmly, Tom's flesh hot underneath him. Harry solely devoted himself to his lover's pleasure because after all, half the fun was in making Tom turn into putty underneath his hands.

Harry wrapped his lips around Tom's cock and sucked him softly, just halfway there, stroking the rest of it with his hand. He would slowly work his way up – it was a lot to take in after all, and Harry was small. He swallowed the salty precome without giving it second thought and deep down, Harry hoped Tom would come down his throat too.

Tom hissed, his eyes falling shut and his hands now completely enveloping the back of Harry's head and applying pressure there lightly to remind Harry who was in charge.

'This is where you belong,' Tom breathed and Harry's cheeks hollowed as he sucked Tom's cock as hard as he could, momentarily pulling off with a wet pop to lick around the head and fondling Tom's balls between his fingers. 'Right here, on your knees, sucking me off like a dirty little slut.'

There was no meaning to those words at all – Harry  _wasn't_ a slut, but he liked feeling like one at moments like this, he loved feeling like he was nothing but a means to an end. A dark thrill went through Harry's body and he moaned, the vibrations of the sound of it obviously turning Tom on even more. He gripped Harry's hair tighter and started rocking his hips back and forth, fucking Harry's mouth slowly. With that the small male could only keep his mouth open, helplessly taking it and salivating. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes from his gag reflex being assaulted like this and Harry tried to remind himself to relax his throat.

'Take it, you little bitch,' Tom growled and Harry whined. The corners of his mouth were starting to ache from the stretch and he gagged, but Tom was too far gone to care. He suddenly pulled his cock out of Harry's mouth and started jerking himself off, the tip of his cock constantly smacking into Harry's cheek as he gripped Harry's hair tightly and turned his head to the side.

Harry keened. Tom was going to come on his face.

'What do you want me to do to you?' Tom murmured and Harry brushed furiously, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. What he really wanted was Tom to finish off in his mouth so Harry could swallow it all but it was clear that Tom was planning on something else, and he wanted Harry to play along. At first Harry hadn't been able to swallow, the feeling of it always catching him by surprise, but now it was hard to imagine doing anything else. He remembered that one time he had come to Tom's office and had sucked him off during one of his meetings... Harry licked his lips hungrily.

'Please – C-come on face, I want to feel you -'

' _Yes,'_ Tom growled, his hand speeding up even further. Harry reached down to touch himself too because it was becoming too much to bear but Tom yanked his head back painfully and Harry whined. 'You don't get to come until I tell you, you come when I allow you to- _fuck, Harry -_ '

Tom cut himself off with a choked off groan and the first few thick strands of come landed on Harry's cheekbone as he gasped, vaguely hearing Tom moan through the blood rushing through his ears, his heart pounding in his chest. The rest of the come landed on Harry's nose and dripped down to his open mouth and Harry licked his lips again to try to chase after the taste. For a few moments nothing was heard but their labored breaths, but then Tom gripped Harry by the upper arm and Harry didn't even have the time to recollect himself when Tom kissed him hungrily, in a way that made Harry's head spin. He hadn't even been touched yet he felt like he was close to coming.

Sucking Tom off always brought Harry to that edge.

His hand caressed the side of Harry's face, gathering up the come there, and then the same hand wrapped around Harry's cock to jerk him off with quick, harsh strokes. Harry whined, his hips stuttering forwards, his mouth open in a gasp. Tom was using his own come as lube.

'Are you going to come for me now, you little slut?' Tom hissed in Harry's ear and Harry keened, gripping Tom by the back of his head and kissing him again. Harry had a very oral fixation when it came to Tom and the kiss they shared was very messy, one that involved a lot of tongue. With saliva and come dripping down Harry's chin their teeth clashed a couple of times painfully yet it was sheer perfection in Harry's eyes. He let Tom fuck his mouth with his tongue, let Tom roughly pump his cock, feeling his orgasm creep up on him like a thief in the night.

As Harry parted with Tom to breathe and felt Tom's tongue lick off the remains of his come from his cheek, something about that downright filthy act just triggered Harry.

He came, hot and thick, all over Tom's hand and his head started to spin. He could only dumbly moan as his head fell back against the wall and Tom's lips kissed at his neck, his hand reaching up and smearing Harry's come all over his lips and watching as Harry licked his lips and shuddered.

'Let's get you to bed,' Tom breathed and Harry nodded vaguely as he watched Tom lick off his own fingers with a hungry look in his eyes.

Harry may be a cockslut, but Tom was a filthy bastard, Harry thought to himself. He always had this thing for Harry's come and more specifically the taste of Harry... Grateful Tom was somewhat holding him up, Harry closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

'Just – one second,' Harry panted because he was sure that his legs would give out right underneath him. Tom chuckled, and Harry yelped when his husband wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and lifted him up, Harry's short legs quickly wrapping around his narrow hips. Tom's eyebrow cocked up in amusement and Harry rolled his eyes.

'That could work too,' Harry dryly stated and Tom made a soft noise as he started making his way to their bedroom.

After all, Harry was going to need all the energy he could get. Something told him that when Tom said staying in  _all day,_ he meant having sex  _all day_.


	2. Two

**From Now On**

Chapter 2

**Two**

_'Years went by and nothing changed_   
_The love we shared just stayed the same_   
_As hair grew grey on top of our heads_   
_Every night I'd quietly say:_   
  
_From now on, from now on we'll be_   
_You and me, we will be_   
_From now on, from now on we'll be_   
_You and me, you and me, we will be'_

Thirty minutes later Harry found himself sitting on their bed with his back against the wooden headboard, a bowl of freshly cut fruit in his lap and a silver fork in his hand. The sheets were bunched up around his hips and h e looked ridiculously small in this large bed with its many pillows... But right now he couldn't be more comfortable and while he nibbled on a piece of watermelon, he mused that he had never felt this safe before either.

Their apartment was located on the highest floor of the tallest building in the center of the city and Harry was grateful he was not afraid of heights. He probably would've passed out the moment he had looked out of the window for the first time if he had been any different - whereas it was a breathtaking sight to behold, especially at night, looking down directly was something that could make you feel sick to your stomach. When Harry's close friend Ron had visited he had stated that no human should be allowed to live that high.

After that he had puked his guts out.

Harry supposed he shouldn't blame Ron.  The first time Harry had stepped into this place, when it had still been _Tom's_ apartment, it had felt he had entered a whole new world...  The shitty one bedroom apartment Harry had struggled to pay for every month had been nothing compared to this place with its lush drapes, flatscreen tv's and heated wooden floorboards. Tom had said that this was small compared to the manor he would inherit when his father would pass away and that had been like a slap to the face. Up until meeting Tom, Harry hadn't been aware of the fact that rich people actually  _did_ exist in real life... Harry always had issues with just being paying for food and life had been easier after Harry had forced himself to believe that other people went through the same thing.

A lot of people had called Harry a gold digger and Harry supposed that he could understand why one would think such a thing. He still didn't understand why Tom would be with Harry when there had been so many others, people better than Harry, willing to give themselves to Tom. Harry hadn't made things easy for his husband, either...

Tom was sitting on the other side of the  room in a chair nearby a window, sipping from his coffee and gazing outside.  It was a habit he had taken over from Harry, a game Harry used to play by himself when he still worked at the local diner. Harry would fantasize about people - make up their pasts, and try to come up with reasons why they wore that particular expression on their faces. Of course from this height details like one's face or even one's set of clothing couldn't be seen... But they could see the crowd crawling together like ants waiting to be stepped upon and it was always easy to figure that at least one person was not like the others.

Tom was still naked  because he had not found reason to cover up that body of his and secretly, Harry appreciated that Tom was so shameless. He could just openly stare at Tom's body and Tom wouldn't even mind - he loved it when he held Harry's full attention.

No, Harry hadn't made the chase easy for Tom at all. He had been rude and evasive, shy and scared... Looking at Tom right now made Harry wonder why he ever thought that putting up a show of resisting Tom was necessary. They could've had all of this so much sooner.

Technically speaking it was still morning, but Harry felt like a whole day had passed already. The sex had been amazing recently... And still, he found himself craving more. Tom had said that _'this is nothing compared to what I want to do with you_ ' and Harry felt thrilled by that, and after Tom had added that he should eat because he needed all the strength he could muster, Harry had only been able to obey.

It was a pretty damn good indication that Tom was planning on taking Harry roughly and although the bruises that would follow would not be a lot of fun to deal with, Harry would gladly take them.

 

Swallowing, Harry closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of clean linen. Tom had taken the time to run a wash cloth over Harry's face after bringing him to the bedroom and had pressed a lingering kiss on Harry's mouth. No matter how rough he'd be with Harry, in the aftermath he'd always treat Harry like something special.

 

Feeling the bed dip, Harry opened an eye and saw Tom settling down across him, his fingers reaching out in the bowl and dragging a piece of apple over Harry's lips. The juice of it made Harry's lips glisten and Tom leaned forward and licked it off. He smelt of coffee, and it was delicious. Harry always had a sweet tooth and he had never enjoyed the bitterness of coffee but when it was lingering on Tom's lips like this he found himself not minding very much. It had againbecome a taste Harry associated with home.

'I love you,' Harry whispered and the corners of Tom's mouth quirked up but he didn't say anything in reply. Harry needn't him to. He knew Tom adored him, that he would give Harry the moon and the stars – it was just that Tom was still getting used to being loved and loving in return. He had been convinced he had been supposed to live a life of loneliness and he had been content with that before meeting Harry.

Harry remembered the first time he had laid eyes on Tom.

He wouldn't say that it had been love at first sight but it most definitely had been lust at first sight. Tom didn't look a day older even though they had met 4 years ago, he still looked as handsome as he had the moment he had stepped into the diner with a scowl on his face and a briefcase in hand. Harry later found out that Tom had not been intending on visiting a diner of all places, that he thought that he deserved something more fancy, but he'd been pissed off and hungry and he hadn't wanted to deal with the stuck up waiters who always tried to hit on him in the fancy restaurants.

Ironically he ended up being the stuck up asshole who hit on a waiter instead.

Eyes boring into Harry's, Tom popped the fruit into his mouth and Harry watched Tom's jaw work as he chewed, enjoying the shape of it, adoring the sight in front of him. Harry licked his own lips and then he put a grape in his mouth and kissed Tom, his mouth opening enough to pass it through. Tom hummed, probably in amusement, pulling back to chew and brush his hands over the side of Harry's face. Harry was starting to grow hard again but he tried desperately to keep from acting out on it. Harry didn't mind skipping foreplay but just kissing his lover like this was nice.

Instead he took Tom's face in his hands and studied him with almost childlike awe, taking in his groomed eyebrows, his bright, intelligent eyes, his straight nose, his defined cheekbones and his soft lips, which glistened slightly with their saliva. Harry studied the shape of Tom's face and his chin, somehow finding himself falling in love with him again not just for his appearance but for his heart as well.

'You're beautiful,' Harry said pointlessly. Tom placed his hands on top of Harry's and leaned their foreheads together, closing his eyes momentarily, releasing a deep sigh. He looked content and relaxed like this and Harry fed him another grape. Tom's lips enclosed around Harry's fingertips, sucking them into his mouth and running the tip of his tongue over them. Harry didn't know if Tom was doing it on purpose or not - who was Harry kidding, Tom never did anything  _just because_ \- but it was starting to become harder to keep his hands to himself.

Not hungry anymore, Harry pulled away from Tom briefly to place the bowl of fruit on the nightstand on Harry's side of the bed. They sat kneeling in front of one another and just as Harry leaned forward to kiss Tom Tom's hand halted him, his fingers enclosing around Harry's chin and tilting his head up.

'Get on your hands and knees.'

So apparently Tom's mind was already one step ahead of Harry's. His eyes seemed to drink Harry in and Harry didn't know why he had bothered with pulling up the sheets in the first place. Just one look like this could make Harry feel naked even if he would wear thick winter clothing.

Nodding silently and this time not needing Tom to show him what to do, Harry turned around and did as told, his blushing face now turned towards the headboard. He kept his legs together as though trying to find some sort of modesty, feeling exposed like this with his ass bare. He could feel the bed dip again as Tom moved away and he glanced over his shoulder and watched Tom's naked backside, his strong muscles moving under his skin as Tom opened their closet and pulled out a silky tie. Harry knew that tie.

It was the one Tom had worn on their wedding day.

Tom smirked and walked over to Harry's side again, his cock brushing over Harry's shoulder as he took Harry's hands and bound them together. Like this, Harry could hardly lean on his hands and his ass was forced up higher when Harry ended up leaning on his elbows instead. There was no way for Harry to touch himself - Tom had this thing for control, and he even wanted to control Harry's orgasms. 

Harry's face flushed even darker now. Tom was going to tie him up and leave him defenseless to take whatever Tom was willing to throw at him.

Tom pressed a kiss against Harry's temple and as he moved away, his spidery fingers danced along Harry's spine in a way that almost felt like he was remembering a piece he'd play on the piano for Harry. Every nerve ending of Harry was on fire in the right way and Harry felt hot all over.

'I could stay in bed with you for the rest of my life,' Tom mused and Harry glanced at him from over his shoulder again as Tom sat down behind him. His broad palms ran over Harry's supple skin, his sensitive sides, and then Harry jolted when his hands smacked down on both his cheeks. The sound of it was as sharp as the sting that followed and it cut off the meaningful  _'you can'_ Harry had been about to say. It was obvious that Tom wasn't in the mood for sappy conversations now... He just wanted to do utterly filthy things to Harry.

Harry was more than okay with that.

Gasping when Tom gripped his cheeks firmly and spread them wide apart, Harry's exposed hole twitched and the feeling of it was very familiar yet exciting at the same time. Harry tried not to think about it too much, but he felt kind of slutty like this. Even if struggling was on his mind, it most definitely wasn't an option. There was nowhere for Harry to run and hide even if he would want to.

'You have such a pretty fuckhole,' Tom observed and Harry groaned, embarrassed beyond measure. He felt Tom's nails digging into his tender flesh, his hole clenching and unclenching as he felt Tom's hot breath run over it. 'You like it when I touch you here, don't you? Perhaps even more than when I touch your pretty cock.'

Harry wouldn't deny that Tom's hand- and blowjobs were amazing but ever since the first time he had anal sex with Tom, Harry had been hooked. There was just something about feeling his ass stretch around a thick cock, being pounded so hard he couldn't walk properly for the following hours to come... Harry loved it. It made him feel  _owned,_ like he belonged somewhere. Feeling Tom's hot lips drag over his ass, heat started to pool at the pit of Harry's stomach, Tom's intentions clear. Tom was going to eat him out, and Harry would thoroughly enjoy it.

'Tom,' Harry whimpered. ' _Please.'_

Tom chuckled and then he licked one broad stripe over Harry's hole, from his perineum all the way to his tailbone. A dumb _oh_ fell from Harry's mouth and he jolted as Tom smacked his ass again. Harry didn't have to look to know that his skin instantly turned red.

'Impatient little bitch,' Tom murmured as he continued licking Harry. His tongue circled Harry's entrance and then it dipped in, just a bit, just because Tom could. It was something they had done many times but the act always left Harry breathless and he arched his hips up without even noticing – but that didn't mean Tom hadn't. He reached underneath Harry's body and slowly started pumping Harry's cock and Harry moaned. His previous orgasm had taken the edge off for him, but what he really wanted was for Tom to climb on top of him and slide inside... He supposed he was greedy like that.

'I want you to – _oh,'_ Harry breathed as Tom fucked his tongue into his needy hole, a lewd _slurping_ noise emetting from his mouth, '– I want you to f-fuck me.'

Tom pulled away from Harry's ass, his fingers brushing over Harry's entrance. He was slick with Tom's saliva – could feel it drying on his skin.

Looking over his shoulder again, Tom instantly met his gaze and he smirked and licked his lips. 'So you want me to fuck you.'

Harry hesitated and then he nodded – he wasn't used to saying words so lewd.

'I want you inside of me,' Harry stated. He didn't know if that was what Tom had wanted to hear, because Tom lowered his eyes before Harry had the chance to say anything more. All Harry was rewarded with was Tom utterly  _fucking_ his tongue into him, a broken, choked sob escaping his mouth. He pushed back as much as possible and he realized he was begging - begging for Tom to please,  _please_ fuck him.

Tom smacked Harry's ass, Harry's wrists twisting in the tight grip of the tie.

'Convince me,' Tom demanded, his hand now utterly spanking Harry's ass, Harry's skin giving in to his harsh touch, eliciting another choked off sound from Harry's throat. This was utter torture - why couldn't Tom just give Harry what Harry needed? Tom leaned over the length of Harry's body and his nose brushed over Harry's cheek just vaguely. Only Tom could do this to him... In a way Harry felt pathetic to being so addicted to another person's touch. It was a shameful thing, really, one that Harry couldn't change.

'Fuck me -  _oh!_ _'_ Harry dumbly exclaimed as Tom shoved two fingers inside of him, Harry's hole instantly gripping and fluttering around it. Tom started fucking his fingers into Harry without warning and spanked Harry with his other hand, Harry's cock  now hard between Harry's legs, abandoned.

'Fuck me what _?'_ Harry squeezed his eyes shut, incapable of coherent thought. Beng spanked of all things shouldn't turn him on but it's like each sharp sting went straight to his manhood, and Tom's long fingers stabbing his prostate didn't help Harry gather himself enough to speak properly. He didn't know what Tom wanted of him, and he couldn't ask like this either. 'I know you can't go without something filling your slutty hole, but you'd have to beg like a good _girl_ to get what you really want.'

' _Please fuck me, please,'_ Harry just managed to bring out and Tom growled and gripped Harry by the hair, a sharp sting going through Harry's scalp.

'Fuck me,  _what?_ ' he said again and Harry blinked dumbly, tears welling up in his eyes.

'Fuck me, please, sir,' Harry stuttered and Tom released a pleased hiss. He pulled his fingers from Harry's quivering entrance and Harry was about to protest in loss when he realized Tom was reaching for the bottle of lube tucked away in their drawer, shivering when Tom poured it over Harry's entrance, the excess dripping over the back of Harry's balls. Tom didn't give Harry any sort of warning at all when he posed the tip of his cock where Harry wanted it most, slowly breaching Harry's rim, a choked off sob falling from Harry's lips. His own cock was painfully hard and was smearing pre-come all over his flat stomach and instinctively, Harry began clenching his asshole around the thick cockhead.

Tom sweared and gripped Harry's shoulders, shoving in entirely in one stroke in a way that made Harry  _howl._ He could practically feel his body giving in to the relentless feeling of being  _full_ , and then Tom just did not stop.

He could feel the harsh slapping of skin against his already sore bum, the pain of being stretched too wide too fast ebbing away when he felt Tom's cock stab at his prostate, and Harry was fucking himself  _back_ on Tom too. Starry eyed and gasping like a common whore, Harry tried his best to slam his ass on Tom's manhood, meeting Tom on every stroke. Harry was never without Tom inside of him and his wrists twisted in their bonds again when Tom kept  _spanking_ him - it was wonderful and painful and everything Harry craved for right now.

If Harry's lips tried to form words, well, he most definitely couldn't find them, a dumb  _uh uh uh uh_ falling from his mouth with every punishing thrust instead.

'You nasty cocksucker, fucking look at you,' Tom ground out and Harry couldn't even if he wanted to. His own cock just  _ached_ for a touch and it was as though Tom had read his mind - his long fingers, slick with lube, wrapped around it while Tom leaned over Harry's body, his hips making short, circular motions as he fucked Harry deep and rubbed against Harry's prostate. 'All you know is how to offer your ass up higher for fucking, that's all you're good for.'

'But I'm  _not-'_ Tom wrapped his hand around Harry's throat and cut Harry off with a tight squeeze. 

'You  _are,_ ' Tom hissed and Harry had wanted to hold it in, but he couldn't. Throbbing harshly while his balls twitched, he came like a ridiculous virgin and he could just lay there for a few seconds, starry eyed, stupid with the light feeling in his head while rope after thick rope of come pulsed from his aching flesh. For a few seconds his body refused to move besides the occasional twitch and shiver and only now did Harry become aware of the fact that his glasses were askew on his nose. He could vaguely feel Tom release his wrists from the tight knot he had made with his tie and Tom turned him around, a shiver going through Harry's entire body. He hadn't come this hard in a long time... 

He was drawn back to the current when Tom pulled out and gripped Harry's chin, kissing him hungrily. Harry noticed the sticky sheets underneath himself and he realized that he was resting in his own  _come,_ incapable of doing anything but opening his mouth a bit and letting Tom's tongue in.

Tom lifted Harry's thighs and pressed them together tightly, his cock in between. He gazed into Harry's eyes and Harry shivered - he really was tired from his orgasm, but he wanted to make his lover feel just as good.

'Come on me,' Harry whispered while he flexed the muscles in his thighs, his hole feeling empty, used. It felt odd not to be dripping with come but it seemed that today Tom just seemed hellbent on covering him with it instead. Tom rocked back and forth, the drag of his hot flesh between Harry's thighs delicious. He pressed a kiss against Harry's calves, his eyes closing. Tom was close, too. Harry could tell.

'Please Tom - I want you to come on me.'

Thrusting a couple of times between Harry's thighs, Tom did. 

Looking Harry in the eye and nearly folding Harry in half, he kissed him, and Harry could feel Tom's come hot and sticky between his thighs while Tom moaned against his mouth. The tremors that went through Tom's body were the only indication Harry got - Tom never was a loud or theatrical lover and never would be, either. With his chest moving up and down while Harry closed his eyes and welcomed Tom's weight on top of his own, Harry smiled softly and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

He supposed that a nap wouldn't hurt now.

* * *

 

When Tom woke up again, there was surprisingly no Harry next to him. The fact that Harry had managed to not only wake up before him but sneak out without Tom noticing was an achievement in itself, as Harry was about as elegant and quiet as an elephant in a china store... But he couldn't be too far away. 

Tom pushed himself up and the smell of food invaded his nostrils. The kitchen, then. Tom figured his beloved husband was busy making them something - scrambled eggs without a doubt. It was the only dish his lover knew how to prepare. As Tom got out of bed to inspect he noticed a pair of sweatpants draped over the chair and he chuckled in amusement at the subtle hint that Harry didn't want him to walk around naked.

'Oh, Harry,' Tom sighed with a small smirk on his face as he decided to indulge him. He slid on the sweats and scratched his flat stomach, the soft fabric of it admittedly feeling nice on his skin though he felt no need to find himself a shirt. Tom was hungry and it was not a feeling he could learn to appreciate, mostly because he never truly had to deal with it. Harry could go for hours feeling hungry without saying anything about it... How he did it was beyond Tom's comprehension.

He sauntered out of the bedroom into the kitchen, finding Harry indeed cooking. The hissing of the melting butter was barely audible - Harry's attention seemed to be drawn elsewhere, on the people below them who hurried to rush to their work or just got back from it. Tom hadn't bothered to check a clock just yet.

Harry enjoyed looking at people from afar, just studying them, trying to understand what made them tick. Harry often tried to figure out their pasts just by looking at them. He never did quite succeed, but it was a fun game Tom sometimes would join him in.

Walking up to Harry, he lingered behind him for just a seconds so Harry could catch up with his reflection, and then Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and held him in a tight embrace. Harry had probably showered again - once more Tom was surprised that Harry had managed to pull this off so quietly. Was Harry becoming more eloquent, or was Tom becoming more relaxed around Harry? He could live with either, though the latter seemed a bit unlikely. He had never been comfortable enough to just fall into a deep sleep, with someone else around.

'Hello, beautiful,' Tom sighed and Harry smiled and placed his hands on top of Tom's.

'Hello, handsome,' Harry whispered in reply. 'I'm making us -'

'Scrambled eggs on toast,' Tom finished for him. Harry blinked, and then he shrugged.

'Sorry. I'll try to see if I can get a cooking book, or whatever.'

'I like scrambled eggs,' Tom argued and Harry hummed and turned around, caressing the side of Tom's face just briefly while Tom's hands settled on his hips. His lover's smooth face was void of any emotion except that unadulterated adoration. Harry probably didn't even know he wore that look to begin with... That's perhaps what made it so adorable. 'How are you?'

'Sore,' Harry simply said, huffing when Tom chuckled. Harry's body was regrettably covered up but Tom would take Harry's word on it - the bruises on his neck alone were pretty impressive.

Smirking playfully, Tom turned Harry around and walked him over to their kitchen table.

But why take his word when he could see the proof instead?

'Why don't you show me how sore you are?' he purred and he watched as Harry blinked in surprise, and then his face turned slowly into a bright shade of pink.

'You  _pervert!'_ Harry exclaimed. Tom just cackled and started taking Harry's clothing off.

Yes, he could get used to being married.

 

 


End file.
